Happy Ending
by bechloehuh
Summary: Chloe Beale doesn't know when or how she fell in love with Beca Mitchell. She just did. (T for language)


Maybe it starts on the day of the activities fair. Maybe. You see the small brunette girl across the quad and you can't help but notice the badass vibe she's giving off. Then you notice a pink tattoo on her right shoulder. (Okay, maybe not that badass.) And another tattoo on her right forearm. And then another tattoo on her left wrist. Then she's getting closer to you and you notice that swirly ear spike. And more piercings in her ears.

Aubrey notices you looking at her so she says something about her being "too alternative" but you're not paying any attention because you're too mesmerised by this unknown rebel.

Okay, just because she's wearing scary combat boots and she's loaded with tattoos and piercings, doesn't mean she's some sort of badass. But then again, she just has this aura about her that you can't help but swoon over.

Anyway, maybe it starts when she's walking up to you and you can't help but notice how beautiful her eyes are. Even under all that dark eye shadow, which again, proves that she may or may not be a total badass.

So she's walking your way, and obviously you have to talk to her because let's face it, you're Chloe Beale. So you hand her a flyer and ask her to join your music group. But suddenly your confidence drops when she tells you she doesn't even sing. She doesn't sing. That doesn't exactly mean she can't sing, does it?

So you get on with the rest of your day as normal. Back to reality. Trying to recruit Bellas with Aubrey. You also spend half of that time making sure Aubrey doesn't spew her guts all over your new dress. You're worried about Aubrey but then again, this dress is your favourite and it cost a hell of a lot. So that's why you keep a trash can hidden under the Bellas stall, just in case the nerves get the better of her.

* * *

Maybe it starts when you hear that voice. That voice singing that song that does dirty things to you. The voice that you just have to find the owner of. You follow the voice and stand outside the stall of where it is coming from, delighted when you find out that the voice belongs to alt girl you met earlier. Then you think that you're glad its her, because you kinda wouldn't want it to be anybody else. Kinda.

So you scare her, a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. But she just looks so adorable cornered up in the shower stall as you tell her about how you sang for Prince. (Maybe adorable isn't the right word.)

So yeah, maybe it starts in the shower that day, as you harmonise perfectly with little alt girl. (Okay, you've really got to stop calling her that.) She's not that small. Well, maybe she is..

* * *

Anyway. Soon after that she auditions for the Bellas and you can't help but feel proud of yourself as you were the one who convinced her. Like she had a choice in the matter. But she's here, and she's auditioning, and that's great. She comes on stage late, though, which doesn't make a very good impression with Aubrey. She sings. She's accompanied with a cup, (strange..) but she sings. And she sounds phenomenal.

You can't help but notice how she's looking straight into your eyes as she sings. You try to look back but you do however, seem to focus on something else. You're not particularly proud of that though, but you can't help it. They're just.. There.

So obviously you convince Aubrey to let her into the Bellas because let's face it, (again) you're Chloe Beale and its hard to say no once you put a pout on your face.

* * *

Then there's aca-initiation. You stroll in with your 10 new friends and you can sense that tonight's gonna be great. So you go greet the other aca-nerds at the party and then you see Beca with that Treblemaker. Jesse? She's smiling at him in a way that's not very blissful, more like annoyed, but you sorta feel.. Envious.

But you're Chloe Beale. You don't get jealous over some girl you've just met talking to a boy. No. Well.. Maybe you do. But you can't quite grasp the idea of why you do. You just.. Do.

So after you notice that Jesse has gone, you quickly jump at the chance of talking to her.. Alone. And you, being your touchy feely self, grab her arms and pull her close to you. Almost close enough to kiss her. You can literally feel her breath against your lips. But no, you don't kiss her, because you've just met and.. Let's face it, that would be weird. Even for you.

So you tell her that you're really glad that you met her, because yeah, you are glad you met her. Really, really glad. And then you move even closer to her (if that's possible) and say you think you're going to be really fast friends. That's right, you will be fast friends, because you're Chloe Beale. Everybody is friends with you.

You weren't expecting her to wink at you and say "well, you saw me naked" and this, believe it or not, makes you blush, because you were too caught up in the singing part of the exchange, that you didn't really take much notice of her body. You obviously looked, but not for long, you were transfixed on those eyes. Oh God, her eyes.

Anyway, yeah, maybe it was at this point in your friendship with Beca, you don't know. But you know for sure that you're still centimetres away from her face, and there's a little voice inside you telling you to kiss her, but you can't. You don't know why, you just.. Can't.

Then you figure that being in this position, holding hands and breathing on each other, is not that great after a while. Maybe for you it is, but not for little miss i-have-boundaries-that-you-should-respect over there. So you let go of her wrists and rub up and down her arms, telling her you need your jiggle juice. Because yeah, after that, you do. You need it bad. So you smile at her and walk away. Not before turning round, wiggling your ass and slapping it. Just to leave her with something to think about. Maybe.

You think you've done it now. You strut away with your oh-so-debonair facade and you get a drink, because oh god, you need it. Then you hear her yell something behind you, something along the lines of, "make good choices!" And you think to yourself that you do make good choices, sometimes. Maybe.

* * *

Maybe, just maybe, it was the first Bellas rehearsal session and you see her with her 'badass' composure slouching against the chair and you notice that she hasn't removed the ear spike that Aubrey told her to remove. She's also making snide remarks and comments about Aubrey's setlist, saying things like "there's nothing from this century on here" which is true, but you don't want to say anything incase Aubrey loses it again.

Then you notice she always has to question Aubrey. She asks "was that necessary?" after Aubrey kicks out an emotional Mary-Elise after getting 'Trebleboned.' And she asks "why cardio?" after Aubrey announces that she wants the girls to work out more if they want to even get a chance of getting to regionals. She always has something to say, and you can feel the confidence in her voice, and yes, you find it very, very sexy.

Then there's the dance routine. It's obvious that Beca is struggling after you show everybody the routine. And you, being you, jumps in to help her. She stiffens as you come up behind her and trail your hands down her arms, stopping at her wrists. She relaxes into your touch soon after that, though and you can't help but feel butterflies in your stomach because this is Beca Mitchell. She doesn't do touching, and you're pretty sure that if you were somebody (anybody) else, you would have had a death glare and a mumbled "fuck off, I'm fine" by now. But no, she just says "alright, I got it" and you know she's lying because she's not moving. And you're still there behind her, your mouth almost touching her neck. But this is normal, because you're Chloe, and anybody who knows you knows that you don't do personal boundaries. Its just part of who you are.

* * *

Then again, maybe its at the riff-off and Beca stays by your side as the others sing to 'Hey Mickey', 'Like a virgin' and 'Hit me with your best shot' because she hasn't actually come to terms that she's an a capella girl yet. So she stays there, not too close though because this is Beca we're talking about. But she's there, and you feel all warm and fuzzy inside because you know that you're her only friend right now. But then she joins in. And then Jesse is (blatantly) singing to Beca and you just want to run up and strangle him because she doesn't belong to him, she's not his property. But she's not your property either, so again, you push your feelings aside and smile. (Which is what you do best.)

And then she singing 'No diggity' and oh God, she sounds so hot while she's rapping to Dr. Dre, but you brush it over (again) because she's standing right in front of Jesse and you can't help but notice the spark in Jesse's eyes as she's rapping along to him. You've seen that look before in other people's eyes. You have that look in your eyes every time you even talk to Beca. You know that look.

So after the riff-off, you go back to your dorm, and you collapse on the bed. You want to cry but you know that you can't. You shouldn't. Because you don't cry over girls. But this isn't just a girl, this is Beca. Beca fucking Mitchell. You can't get her out of your head. That voice. You can't get her voice out of your head and its, so. Fucking. Frustrating. So you decide to listen to your iPod. And then, as if the whole universe is against you, your lady jam comes on. And the last memory you have of that song is singing it in the shower with Beca. Naked Beca. You know what this song does to you but you can't bring yourself to turn it off, so you listen, and then your mind wanders. Then, other things, wander. And oh God you shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this but you can't help it. This is what Beca does to you.

* * *

It could be at regionals after you sing 'Turn the beat around' and you're pretty sure you crushed it. You came second but that doesn't stop you from being ecstatic because you've got to admit, as much as you should hate them, the Trebles were phenomenal. So after you're ready to go home and you see the Trebles throwing banter around with a set of old a capella guys, and then Beca goes and punches one of them. (yes, punches.) And you can't help but think just how damn hot she looked. And oh God, that noise after she punched him just makes you want to take her right there, right then.

But before you know it, Beca's being handcuffed and escorted into a police car and you want to go and help her so bad, but Aubrey pulls you away and takes you back to Barden. Not before you turn around and give her one last glance as she looks at you through the car window, and she continues to look at you with that vulnerable look, and you want to go with her, but she's soon out of sight.

You suggest in going to Beca's dorm to make sure she gets back safely, because really, you just want to see her and make sure she's okay. But then the other Bellas want to go with you and you (secretly) scoff because you wanted to go.. Alone.

Then Beca arrives back at her dorm while you're patiently waiting with the Bellas. (Also gaining death glares from Kimmy Jin, but you don't care because all you want to do is see Beca.) So she comes in and she's quickly greeted by Fat Amy saying "Hey, what up Shawshank" and then Cynthia Rose asks, "You get yourself a bitch?" But she brushes the comments off (after doing a 'badass' head roll and moving her arms in a 'come at me bro' sorta motion.)

She says "You guys waited up for me?" and you quickly jump in, saying "of course we waited up for you" because secretly, you'd wait up for her any day. You'd always be there for her whenever she needed you, even if it was three in the morning and she couldn't sleep, you'd be there. Because you're Chloe Beale, and you can't help but be nice like that. But obviously you can't tell her that, but you can see that she sensed the security in your voice because she gives you that smile. That smile that only you have been on the receiving end of, not many times, but you have, and you love it. You love.. It.

* * *

Maybe its soon after that, when you're on the bus and you decide to sing 'Party in the USA' and everybody joins in. Everybody except Beca, that is. So you push her, you push her to sing the chorus and nobody says a word until she does sing it. She gives you a look, a look as if to say "I'm so gonna make you pay for this, Beale." And you can imagine her saying it to you in that badass tone she uses. But she sings it anyway. Just that one nod from you and she does it. And when she does sing that first line of the chorus, its beautiful. Her voice is beautiful. She's beautiful.

But then, maybe its when she fucks up your set. She didn't mean to, she was just helping. Aubrey takes it out on her too hard, though, and you want to object and stop all of this shouting but you can't. You just can't seem to say anything right now. So Aubrey's yelling at Beca about how she messed the set up, and Beca yells back telling her that everybody was literally dozing off. Which, by the way, wasn't a lie. You did notice a few people walk out of the audience, which obviously, wasn't very encouraging.

Then Beca looks at you with that 'are you going to say something or not?' look and you feel your heart sink because you just can't seem to form words. You can't even look into her eyes, but she brushes it over and asks Amy about what she thought of her improvisation. Then Aubrey yells at her again about hooking up with Jesse and before Beca can even take the words in, Jesse is behind Beca assuring Aubrey that nothing is going on. This makes you feel relieved. (Although you'll never say that out loud.)

Beca then yells at Jesse. God, there's so much yelling involved, but you've got to admit that she looks so hot when she's angry. Okay, Chloe focus. She yells at him about how she doesn't need his help. She tells him to back off and then turns back to you and Aubrey. You see the hurt in your eyes and you hate it. You hate it so much so you speak up. "Aubrey it actually went well-" but before you could even finish, Beca interrupts you with that hurt look on her face again. You could swear that you feel (and hear) your heart actually break in half when she says "its not like you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?" and then walks away. But you don't say anything, you just let the Treble's walk past you to go and kick some Bella ass, because let's face it, that's what they do best.

* * *

Or maybe its soon after that. When Beca comes back into the group after apologising for the outburst she had at regionals. You can see the apologetic tone in her voice and you know that she's not used to this. But she does it, she apologises. And Aubrey let's her back in. And she gives her the pitch pipe and tells her she's in charge.

So yeah, maybe its that night at the pool when Beca asks Aubrey to pick a song, and Aubrey immediately picks 'Just the way you are' and you just want to kick her because you know she's picked the song on purpose. Because she knows that Beca's going to ask you to sing, and this song happens to be your favourite song.

So you start singing, then everybody joins in with their own little input, and you've gotta admit, you all sound brilliant.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes,

make the stars look like they're not shining,

Her hair, her hair,

Falls perfectly without her trying,

She's so beautiful,

And I tell her everyday"

Then Beca starts singing 'Just a dream' and you can't help but think of how she might, just might, be singing to you. Because she's looking straight at you while she's singing the lyrics.

"I was thinking 'bout her,

thinking 'bout me,

thinking 'bout us,

what we gonna be,

Open my eyes, yeah,

It was only just a dream"

And with your singing in the back ground, it sound awesome. It sounds so aca-fucking-awesome. And when it ends, you see the proud smile Beca shoots at you and you're thinking maybe, (just maybe) she knows how you feel.

* * *

And then its finals, and you crush it with your set, Beca leads you to the top and you just fucking crush it. And you feel those eyes on you after you come off the stage. Those eyes that you were singing to in the pool the other night, and you can't help but smile because you've got it bad for this girl. She gives you a hug, just a simple hug, and you melt into her arms because you think that gesture might get rid of the butterflies in your stomach. But then she squeezes you tighter and it sends shivers down your spine. But then she let's go, and your arms feel empty, so you just go hug the other Bellas. (Not with as much enthusiasm as you hugged Beca though.)

Then you see Beca walk into the audience, and you follow her because you've finally plucked up the courage to tell her how you feel. You're ready. You're so God damn ready for this, and you're convinced that she feels the same way about you.

Then again, maybe she doesn't. Maybe its at this point in your friendship that you finally realise that nothing, nothing you can do, will make Beca fall for you the way that you've fallen for her. You didn't ask to fall for her, yet it happened, and to be honest it looks like the biggest mistake you've ever made, thinking that someone like you could ever be loved by someone like her. Beca Mitchell. Why the fuck would Beca Mitchell fall for you?

So yes, maybe its when Beca kisses that Treble, Jesse, after your performance, just before you were gonna tell her how you felt. Maybe that was when you realised you're so aca-screwed. Because these aren't just feelings, this is pure unadulterated love, and you can't help but almost break down at the sight. So you run, you run away, and you swear you can feel those dark eyes on you as you do, but you don't turn around because you can't. You can't bring it in yourself to let Beca see you this hurt. Heartbroken.

* * *

Maybe it was when you graduated. And you was getting into the luggage-filled cab to the airport where you'd start your life. And you're saying goodbye to Beca, but its not just a 'bye, I'll see you later', this is a real goodbye. Because this isn't a movie, you didn't get your happy ending, and after all the non-voluntary shit that Beca's put you through, you still can't bring yourself to say goodbye and tell her how you feel.

So you go for the famous Chloe Beale bone-crushing hug, and you want so badly to never let go. But eventually you have to because, let's face it, this is real life. And you can't go through life without a bit of heartbreak, can you? So you pull away, and you look deep into those dark blue eyes of hers, and she looks back at you, with tears glossing her perfect eye ducts.

You close your eyes to stop yourself from crying, because you know how much you're going to miss that badass attitude and those witty comments. Then you feel a hand on your cheek, and as you open your eyes your vision goes blurry. All you can see is those eyes, and those eyes are getting closer and closer. Until you feel a warm breath against your lips, and oh God you're praying that this isn't happening. You want it to happen, but it can't. You know it can't.

That breathing against your lips, though, gets heavier, and then its muffled as you feel her own lips brush against yours. You don't feel fireworks though, its so much more than that. Its like a whole explosion of butterflies erupt from your stomach as you feel the tenderness of the small girl's tongue graze your bottom lip.

But then its soon over, and her forehead is pressed against yours and her hand is at the back of your neck. And then after a few seconds you hear those words that make your head spin. Those three words that you never thought you'd hear from her, because you never thought that she'd ever mean them. But you can sense the serious lustful tone in her voice as she whispers them to you. You want to convince yourself that you didn't hear them escape past her lips, but you did, again. She says it again and again and you open your eyes to see tears streaming down her face. "I love you Chloe. I love you. I love you and I'm going to miss you so fucking much." And her voice is filled with so much passion, that you can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, you've got your happy ending after all.


End file.
